The Places Inbetween
by darkangel9314
Summary: After Bonnie Bennett dies, her soul is trapped in the mortal realm and she doesn't know why. Now with no knowledge of how she died and only vague clues to go on, Bonnie must piece together how she died or be stuck in this realm forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Places In between

Chapter 1

If Bonnie Bennett knew her life would turn out like this she would have been slightly more cautious. But there was no turning back now. She didn't even know how it happened. How she ended up here? All she knew is that no one could see her or hear her, but she could hear them. She couldn't touch anyone though which sucked. Oh well. It was now time to try and find out what happened to her. She thought the morgue would be a good place to start, so that's where she headed.

She sighed as she looked for any sign of what happened. The morgue was empty as she looked down at her body. Wait. Her body?

Bonnie stepped back as she looked at her body. It didn't even look like her. She didn't know how anyone could tell it was her with her molted skin. Had she been in a fire? A car accident? When would she get to figure it out?

The door creaked slightly and Bonnie stepped back getting a look at her mom and dad. Were they here to identify her body? She stood there patently waiting for the answers that she had been waiting to hear. Her mother cried into her father's shoulder as the mortician came into the room.

"Mr and Mrs. Bennett?"

Her father nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I need someone to identify the body."

"We'll do what we have to do."

The Mortician lifted the sheet as her mother cried. Bonnie leaned over and saw what her mother was horrified about. She didn't even know how her parents could tell that this was her body with how bad it was burned, but Bonnie knew that this was her body and there was no going back to it. What had happened to her? Was it an accident or was it something more sinister than that? She guessed she would just have to wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Places Inbetween

Chapter 2

Bonnie Bennett had understood a lot of things during the course of her life. She had always spent a large amount of time figuring out things that she did not understand. This moment was one of those moment. She didn't understand how she could be dead but still be here. She had heard of limbo before, but she had never believed in it. She never believed in things that she did not experience first had, but she was sure believing in it now.

Bonnie looked at her hands as she waited for something or anything to tip her off. She needed something to get her through this day and she knew that there was something holding her back. She needed to go soon she just couldn't go until she knew why her spirit had stayed there.

She sighed and walked around the halls of the hospital and stopped dead in her tracks. Her friends were there and they were crowded in a circle as if they were keeping a secret that they didn't want to share with anyone else. What the hell was going on? And why were they all still in the hospital if she was dead? All she knew was that she needed to know. She needed to know so it could help her understand why she was still here.

She ran over to her friends and looked upon their faces which was a mix of shock and sadness.

"We should have told them." Elena said biting her nails.

She usually did that as a nervous habit. What was going on here?

"We're not telling them anything Elena. Keep it together or else we're all going down for this." Tyler said looking frustrated.

"We're all responsible for this Tyler. We all know who killed Bonnie and we all know it was one of us so shut up. We're not gonna say anything, because we all know what will happen if we do." Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at them all wide eyed as she took them in. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, and Jeremy. One of them had killed her, but which one was it? Who had killed her and why had they done it? She wasn't sure who it was, but there was one thing she knew for sure she would sure as hell find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Places Inbetween

Chapter 3

Ever since Bonnie had found out she was dead she moved around in constant motion refusing to just sit down and really think about what was happening for once. Sighing she sat down in a chair amazed that she didn't slip through it. She just hoped she could remember something before too long.

She blew air through her lips in frustration as she couldn't really figure anything out. Sighing she decided to walk back to her body to see if there were any clues there that could help her find out what the hell had happened to her.

She moved to where her body lied and sat down next to it taking time to assess it. She already knew that her skin was melted to her flesh but she could see nothing else. Frustrated she touched her body when a flash of a vision came to her.

It was a small flash of something but it was still more than she had got.

She was walking a forest with someone trailing behind her. A person that was only a silhouette she could not see that tripped her making her nose smack hard to the ground with such force that it snapped and bleed. She looked up at the silhouette as the knife came down on her puncturing her left side. She cried out in pain as the figure lit a match and threw it on her body making her live no more.

Bonnie gasped as she jumped away from her body taking a moment to assess what had just happened. She knew that she needed more. She touched her body once more but nothing happened as she touched it again and again and still nothing. She sighed in frustration as she sat back down in the chair wondering what the hell she was supposed to do next.


End file.
